


Paint Me

by laadychat



Series: when sab's bored [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Smut, just pure smut, katara is ambassador, zuko is fire lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: The windows in Fire Lords's workroom were changed, for security purposes, of course. But that wasn't his biggest motivator and the Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe finds out what it was.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: when sab's bored [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045389
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116
Collections: zutara (ATLA)





	Paint Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halie_15x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halie_15x/gifts).



> terrible summary? yes. because this was done with little sleep and lots of caffeine. and this is for mah girl Halie♡

“Are the new windows installed?”

Katara studied the glass, her fingers trailing over it slowly. 

“They are.” He spoke up from behind her.

She hummed, her attention shifting to look through it. Zuko mentioned he wanted to change them but since she was leaving on a trip, she wasn’t here when it was being placed. Katara wasn’t sure why he wanted to change them out - there wasn’t anything wrong with them when she left.

“Why did you switch them out again?”

She heard the scape of the chair and his approaching footstep but she remained in her spot.

“On my last trip through the shops, I found them.” She watched his reflection, her breath hitching when he stopped right behind her. “There’s something special about them.”

Her gaze locked onto his. “Is that so?” 

He hummed, his eyes on hers as he lowered his head, only stopping when she could feel his breath against her ears. “You want to know what makes them special?”

He was so close and if anyone decided to look up, they would see them clearly. See them clearly and fuel the rumor of their relationship further.

“Zuko…”

“I got them specifically so I can do this,” he placed his hands on her waist and pressed her against the glass, dragging a gasp from her throat. 

“Zuko, they could see us,” she muttered, head tilting to the side as he dragged his lips down her neck. They needed to move but Zuko only pressed into her harder, despite her words. It’s been too long since they’ve been  _ really  _ together. With eyes on them constantly, it has been weeks since she shared a bed with this man.

“No,” his voice dropped, her eyes fluttered closed when he bit down on the sensitive skin of her shoulder. “We can see them, but,” his hands trailed down her side and pushed her thighs apart. “They can’t see us.”

“Are these the,  _ oh, _ ” her head dropping back against his shoulder when he started undressing her robes, his hands warm against her bare skin. “The new one-sided windows?”

“All I could imagine is you,” her wrappings dropped; “up against it,” her trousers were the next to go; “and taking you any way I want.” 

With only her robe left, a shiver passing through her. “ _ Zuko. _ ”

“Do you have any idea how much I had to hold myself back when you walked into the meeting earlier? How hard I had to stop myself from dismissing everyone right then?  _ Spirits,  _ Katara.”

Warmth pooled between her legs from his words, her fingers strugglings to find something to grasp onto as he began to kiss down her back. 

“You looked so damn  _ good _ and all I wanted to do was lavish you.”

_ “Oh, _ ” struggling to take in a breath, she looked over her shoulder, nearly closing her eyes at the desire blazing in his gaze.

“Hm,” she reached over to push him slightly, turning around when he moved back. Eyes locked, she pressed herself back against the window. Her finger curling, she beckoned him over. “How much did you miss me, Fire Lord?”

“Let me show you,” he stepped closer, crowding her. “ _ Gods,  _ please,  _ Katara _ .” The flames of her desires growing with each plea passing his lips, her breathing staggering as he asked one final time. “ _ Let me. _ ”

“Then,” her fingers in his hair, she leaned in until their lips were barely touching. " _ Show me _ ."

He wasted no time, searing her lips with a dirty kiss, and  _ oh,  _ how she missed this, missed  _ him.  _ But she was getting impatient and she tugged on his hair, sighing when he dropped down onto his knees.

“Can I?” he muttered, and  _ fuck,  _ with him looking up at her like  _ that _ while on his knees, begging to have a taste of her, how could she deny him?

“ _ Yes,  _ spirits,  _ yes. _ ”

He gripped her thighs, pulling one of her legs over his shoulder as he prepped kisses over it, his gaze never wavering. 

“Zuko, don’t be a tease-  _ spirit, _ ” choking on a moan, her fingers tightened as he gave her a long lick, his tongue pressing against her clit before delving between her folds. “ _ Oh,  _ yes, just like  _ that _ .”

He moaned against her, the sound vibrating through her, and she slowly started grinding against his face, chasing the building pleasure his mouth was pulling from her. “You feel so good,  _ so good for me. _ ”

Hazed from her impending orgasm, she didn’t notice one of his hands left her leg until she felt his fingers brush over her entrance. Then he was curling his fingers in her, dragging a gasp from her.

“So good, my good boy, _La.”_ she was babbling, her hips stuttering as she felt herself on edge, the heat starting from the base of her spine, spreading through her until she was winded up tightly. “Yes, _like that,_ Zu- _fuck,_ ” she was so close, and with a final flick of his tongue, his fingers pressing against _just right_ , she tumbled her over.

She rode out her orgasm, his hold on her being the only thing keeping her up. He “You’re so beautiful, tasted so  _ good, _ ” he muttered against her hip. His fingers sliding out of her slowly, bringing it to his mouth, and the wave of want for him started building in her again.

“Zuko,” her fingers lax, she gently tugged his hair until his head was titled, his gaze locked on hers. The blazen desire in the and the reverend way he studied her had her desperate for him, desperate for all of him. “Fuck me.  _ Now. _ ”

He was upon on his feet, her fingers fumbling with his pants as his chest flattening her against the window. She wrapped her hand around him, her lips searching for his to finally,  _ finally,  _ kiss those sinful lips.

She swallowed the sounds from him, his hands slipping under her thighs to wrap around his waist, breaking the kiss with a whine as his hardened cock brushed against her core. “ _ Zuko. _ ”

His lips on hers again, her shifted until he was sinking in her, filling her up so  _ deliciously _ , her mind breaking with the pleasure that was settling in her bones. He pulled back, his teeth sinking down between her neck and shoulder as he slammed into her, leaving her withering.

“So good, feels so  _ good, Katara, _ ” his raspy voice washing over her, his hips snapping against harshly, fucking her so thoroughly with each thrust, driving her mad with an all-consuming need for  _ him. _

His name fell from her lips in a matra, her heels digging into his back to spur him on, his hand covering her mouth when she choked on a scream.

“Just because they can’t see you,” he dragged back slowly, only the tip in her before slamming back into her. “Doesn’t mean they,  _ fuck,  _ can’t hear you.” 

The hand on her mouth, the ruthless pressing of in that one perfect spot in her, she could feel the steady climb of her peak again, threatening to pull her under.

Her nails scraping against his scalp, pulling a low moan from him. He was close, her name on his lips as he fucked into her.

“You’re  _ wonderful,  _ so  _ perfect,  _ you’re taking me in so well, baby,” he muttered against her neck, his finger brushing against her clit. “ _ So good.” _

Her head bobbed, her hips grinding down as she chased her peak, wanting to hear her name from his mouth again. “ _ Katara,”  _ Again. _ “Katara,”  _ and again. _ “Kat _ _ –” _

It was all too much and she tipped, her release rippling through her, forcing the breath from her lungs.

His hand no longer on her mouth, she didn't hold back, keening as his hips stuttered, before spilling into her with a low moan.

" _ –yes, yes, oh–"  _ she broke off with a whine as he rode out their orgasm, then slowly sank onto his knees, bring her down with him. 

“ _ Katara, _ ” he murmured against her cheek, his fingers tight as he pulled her against his chest. “Fuck, I’ve missed you.”

She sighed, her mind fuzzy from the pleasant buzz humming through her. When she could think a bit more clearly, she pushed his hair back, her heart squeezing when he gave her a wide grin.

Laughing softly, she pressed a kiss on his forehead. “I might have to leave more often if this is what I come back to.”

His smile turned coy, his breath fanning over her face as he leaned in to kiss her. “Don’t think I’m done with you.”

“Oh, trust me,” she muttered, her fingers slipping back into his hair, tugging it until his head jerked back. “ _ I’m  _ not done with you.” She let his hair go, her lips curling when desire started taking over his gaze. “How’d you convince the Council to let you do this?”

“I don’t quite remember. Something about security,” he shrugged but his smile told her he knew. “My biggest motivation was to fuck you against it.”

“How scandalous,” she rolled her eyes, pulling him in for another kiss, inhaling sharply when the action reminded her what position they were in currently. Nails digging into his shoulder as he deepened the kiss, Katara wrapped her legs around him again.

“ _ Oh, _ ” he broke away with a grunt, his hands sliding down to grip her ass. “I don’t have any more meetings for the day.”

“Is that so?” she breathed, desire swirling through her as he snapped his hips against her. “Coincidence?”

His grin was all teeth as he pressed against her again, sealing her lips with his.


End file.
